


Parasite

by Aria6



Series: A Coyote's Stories [23]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Gore, Mind Control, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria6/pseuds/Aria6





	1. Chapter 1

"I love you too." A white clad hand gently stroked brown fur. The cat receiving the caress purred lovingly, staring at the owner of the hand and blinking slowly. "I love you three and four, five and six. But mostly, I love you too."

Coyote Starrk was hiding. His injuries were bad and still not completely healed. Lilinette was… not gone, precisely, but lost within his soul collection. He wasn't sure he would ever be able to bring her out again. And if he could not do that, he could not use his resurrection. At least, he didn't think he could. He hadn't tried because that would be idiotic.

Right now, he was living in the depths of an abandoned building. Strangely enough, there had already been a hangout built into the place, complete with kido's meant to hide any stray energy. Starrk had no way to know that he'd gotten extremely lucky, finding the only safe path into the Visored's old hangout. And the Visored had already left for Soul Society, taking up their old positions. None of them were interested in looking back, leaving the place fully available for the broken arrancar.

The only company he had was the nameless cat. It was some kind of Siamese hybrid and had quite firmly attached herself to the arrancar. For some reason, the beast could see him and tolerate his reiatsu. Starrk loved it. He had something other than himself, something to keep him sane. He often fed the little thing, giving her tinned food from the stores he had found. She didn't depend on him, though. No, she was a mouser without peer. Starrk had woken up from a nap one morning to find a dead mouse right in front of his face. The scream had been impressively girlish and Lilinette would have mocked him mercilessly, had she had been there.

The cat finally had enough petting – it was difficult for her to reach capacity, but she could manage – and left him to take a nap on his cushions. Starrk smiled as he watched her settle in, hiding her little mask face under her tail. It was adorable. He decided to take her lead, and also settled on a cushion to nap.

There really wasn't much else to do.

Why do I feel so strange? Shunsui ran a hand nervously over the hilt of his sword. He could vaguely hear Katen Kyokotsu's voice. Yet, the words were unclear. It was just the sound of her voice, like a gentle background noise in his mind. She was trying to tell him something but he couldn't make out what.

"Kyoraku taichou, are you paying attention?" Yama-jii rumbled and Shunsui started slightly, glancing around. Where was he again? A meeting. Of course, this was a meeting. Juushiro was sitting beside him and giving him a concerned look.

"Shunsui, are you well?" He asked softly and Shunsui took a deep breath before giving his best friend a warm smile.

"I'm fine. Still recovering from my wounds." That was certainly true. They pulled on him every time he moved too energetically, reminding him of how Aizen had very nearly killed him. The traitor had pulled his blow slightly, however. He'd wanted the taichou to live, to help maintain the balance of the three worlds for him. Shunsui wondered, vaguely, if he would have consented when Aizen possessed the Soul King's throne. Maintaining the balance of the three worlds was vital to shinigami and while it was painful to contemplate, he knew practicality might have won out. Although, how would Aizen have been able to trust him? What method of control would have been used? He was honestly glad he would never find out. Then a hand touched his shoulder and Shunsui blinked as he realized everyone was staring at him.

"Shunsui." It was hard for Yamamoto to sound gentle, with his forceful personality, but he was trying. "Perhaps you should go visit the Fourth."

"Um? I feel fine." He said, strangely disinclined to do that. Shunsui knew that not being able to communicate with his zanpakuto should be a cause for concern but somehow, it didn't worry him. The hand on his shoulder squeezed and he turned his head to see Juushiro again.

"Shunsui, you were staring into space. You wouldn't respond when we spoke to you." He said softly and Shunsui blinked, then frowned. Unohana wasn't there – she was tending to those with severe injuries – or he was sure he'd be getting a scan.

"I… didn't notice. Perhaps you're right. I'll go." Although even as he said it, he knew he was lying. He could easily make it look like he'd gone, though. Shunsui knew how to fake that, he'd done it before. He shook his head before giving his attention to Yamamoto. "Later, after this meeting. There was something you wanted me to do?" Perhaps they could just get to that. Yamamoto frowned at him but nodded.

"I was going to ask you to take the recent graduating class to the Living World for an exercise, since they desperately need it and you are among the least wounded." Yamamoto said after a moment and Shunsui nodded. Teaching recruits was an enormous pain but it was actually very important. "Particularly with Nanao for support. However… do you feel that Ise fukutaichou can handle this on her own?" He asked and Shunsui considered it for a moment. Vaguely, he wanted to reject the idea. He would protect his Nanao-chan. But he could always follow through the dangai. Smiling, he decided he would do that. He would keep his Nanao-chan safe.

"Yes, she should be able to handle it nicely." He said and with that settled, he was dismissed from the meeting to go to the Fourth. He handled that with aplomb, visiting one particular girl there who had captured his fancy before. Soon they were deep in a bit of flirting and Shunsui knew he'd fulfilled the word if not the spirit of the instructions. He'd visited the Fourth. Then he went to see Nanao and give her the instructions. As he did, he felt a strange fluttering in his chest, a sense of anticipation. Smiling to himself, he touched Katen Kyokotsu's hilt. Her wordless voice was so pleasant, in the back of his mind.

Soon he would go down the dangai. Everything would be just fine.

Starrk lifted his head with a frown, an old wolf scenting a change in the wind.

"Shinigami." He muttered. The wards around his hideout did not impede his reiatsu sensing for one moment. "Hm." There were a lot of signatures, but they were weak. They couldn't possibly be looking for him. Deciding it was likely some training exercise, he half-closed his eyes but did not go back to sleep.

He would monitor this. It might be important.

Shunsui felt very strange.

He was there to keep an eye on Nanao, keep her from harm. As he slipped through the woods, though, other thoughts began to fill his mind. Some of them were very familiar to him. Thoughts of how beautiful his Nanao-chan would look naked on his pillows. How her body would feel beneath his hands, how wonderful it would be to show her the pleasures of sex. Shunsui didn't think Nanao was a virgin, but he strongly suspected she had no idea what her body could do. He could show her so many things…

But then his thoughts and fantasies began to go strange, unsettling places. He imagined how her blood would taste. Salty yet sweet, the fragrance would be heady. And her flesh… what would that taste like? That would be sweet too. He could imagine the texture… she would be so tender, like the finest veal. But that wasn't the most important part. No, that would be her… soul. Yes, that would be the best part. How would that taste? Each soul was unique. He knew that, but he'd never thought about how it would affect the flavor. Would she be sweet like candy? Sour, like a bit of pickled plum? Crunchy? Whatever she was like, she would be delicious…

Shunsui was vaguely aware that his zanpakuto was screaming at him, in the back of his mind, but it was unimportant. He'd just spotted some of the young cadets. They wouldn't be as satisfying as his Nanao-chan but for now, they would do. Almost purring in anticipation, he drew his swords.

He needed to satisfy his hunger. Soon, he would feast.

Starrk knew something was wrong when the immature soul reaper signatures began vanishing.

One of his unique attributes had always been an incredibly precise reiatsu sensing. Before he'd met Aizen, that sense had let him easily seek out other hollows on the rare occasions he actually required sustenance. As an arrancar, it had made it utterly impossible for anyone to sneak up on him. When someone had entered his wing, Starrk had always known. He'd often chosen to ignore it – who cared if Ulquiorra was coming to bother him? – but he'd never been surprised. The only one who could truly surprise him had been Lilinette, who was part of him and did not register to his sensing in the same way as others.

But now the shinigami he'd been keeping an eye on were vanishing to his senses. Starrk opened his eyes, frowning slightly as he sat up. He didn't detect any hollows. What was going on out there?

Then he did. His breath caught in his throat as he registered a very faint, irregular hollow reiatsu. Underlaying it, though, was a carefully controlled signature. It was so very well controlled that Starrk couldn't identify it. But he knew what it felt like when someone very strong was hiding his or her strength. Flipping to his feet, he decided he needed to at least see what was going on.

Then he would decide if it was his place to intervene.

Shunsui looked into vacant brown eyes and felt nothing.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. He felt a great deal of pleasure. The taste of blood on his tongue, the heaviness in his gut, was deeply satisfying. Lifting his sword, he stared at the blood on it. It was becoming tacky. He needed a fresh kill, more hot blood, a new soul to devour.

Souls tasted as wonderful as he'd thought. These two had tasted like… dark chocolate covered marzipan. His favorite treat, the taste still lingered in his mouth. He paused to slice away a bit of flesh, removing the skin with practiced ease before popping the morsel into his mouth. Not that he'd ever skinned a human before, but he'd handled plenty of game in his day. Really, what was the difference?

Then he sensed someone coming and hid with a smile. His Nanao-chan was going to be so surprised! He'd already left her so many presents and she'd found several of them. He could feel the horror in her reiatsu and it aroused him. She was trying so hard to find him now, but he was staying teasingly out of reach.

Although, he was starting to feel very hungry. These lesser shinigami just weren't enough. His lovely Nanao-chan… just the thought of her soul, her flesh and blood made his mouth water. He needed her, so badly. Vaguely, he wanted to have sex with her first but he knew he couldn't. She would scream and fight him and somehow, he didn't like that thought. Although he wasn't sure why he found it so distasteful. Yet, the hunger was his primary motivation. It was sad, but he could just concentrate on that.

Shunsui stayed over the two bodies, this time. She could find him. How would she react? More horror, of course. Shock, betrayal, fear? He looked forward to her fear. It would smell so wonderful on her, like a fine perfume. Almost as nice as the peony scent she liked to wear…

"Kyoraku taichou?" Ah, there she was. He lifted his face, enjoying the way her eyes widened behind her glasses. They didn't obscure her eyes at all… no, they made them look larger. One of the things he loved about his Nanao-chan. "Wh-what… what…?" Her eyes went to the bodies and back to him.

"Yes, Nanao-chan?" He said pleasantly, smiling at her. She swallowed hard, her gaze caught by the blood on his face. He reached up to rub a bit of it away. It was getting dry and tacky, unpleasant. It was always so much better fresh and hot.

"Why?" She whispered and he could feel her betrayal. Then he frowned as she gathered herself, her eyes hardening behind her glasses. "You are not Kyoraku taichou. You're a hollow." That made him pout. A hard resolve was not the reaction he wanted from her.

"Oh Nanao-chan, you are so wrong! But let me prove it to you." He could fix it easily, after all. Smiling, he readied his swords. Should he use his shikai? No, that wouldn't be necessary, not against his dear Nanao-chan. "I can't wait to taste you." He let the warm desire curl in his voice. It was a shame he wouldn't be tasting her sweet body beneath him, but he would take what he could. Her soul… how beautiful it would be. She reached into her sleeve for her zanpakuto as he moved.

Kido was his Nanao-chan's strength, of course. She immediately began using it against him and he was forced to deal with it… but he was a taichou and she was a fukutaichou. Her spiritual pressure was no match for his and despite the protesting voice of his zanpakuto in his mind, they still answered to him. She did force him to release his shikai but then he had her. She stared up at him from the ground, her face stained with her own blood and her eyes wide. He smiled at her as he felt her fear and lifted his blade for the fatal blow –

"Shunsui, stop." That voice riveted him and his hand froze, the blade just gently pricking her skin. "Get off her." He obeyed instantly, turning to look at the owner of the voice. He knew it, although he'd never expected to see the owner again. He'd been absolutely certain he'd killed the man.

"Espada-sama." Shunsui murmured before kneeling in respect, as he should before one of his masters. Then he bowed his head. "How may I serve you?" He asked before twitching, swallowing. He did need Nanao's soul. "Please, Espada-sama, may I feed on her?" He asked in a supplicating tone.

"No." The answer was firm and he bit his lip. The souls of the others were not enough, but if the Espada said he could not feed, he had to obey. A hand gently ran through his hair before gripping his chin, tilting his head up. He met thoughtful grey eyes for a moment, then dropped his gaze. The wound on the Espada's chest was still only half-healed, extremely ugly in the ruins of his uniform. "Ah… you are very hungry, aren't you?" Coyote Starrk asked and Shunsui's gaze went back up, fixing on the Espada's in a mute plea. "I will feed you." He said and Shunsui's eyes were suddenly riveted on his other hand. A ball of energy was forming there and his mouth watered at the thought of devouring it. It was so much more potent than even Nanao's soul would be! Although…

"Can you spare so much energy, Espada-sama?" He asked, concerned for the other man's welfare. Starrk smiled down at him, but it was a touch brittle.

"I will be fine. Take it." He said, offering him the ball and Shunsui did not need to be told twice. He gripped the man's wrist and swallowed the infusion of energy. It was similar to a cero but much gentler. It tasted like… like whisky and bitters. Delicious, tasty beyond words. He licked Starrk's palm, catching every stray flicker of energy. He wished he could ask for more but that would be greedy. His master clearly needed all the power he had, to mend his own wounds. Wounds he had created…

"I am sorry for injuring you, Starrk-sama." He said softly and there was a sigh above him. A hand rested on his shoulder as a voice spoke from behind them.

"What have you done to him?" Nanao-chan and her voice was hard and stern. Shunsui turned his head, tensing at the tone. If she tried to harm Starrk… his hands fell to the hilts of his swords. If she tried to attack him, he would kill her.

"Nothing. Aizen did this." A hand gently went through his hair and Shunsui relaxed a bit at the touch. "It was meant to be a method to control the taichou he defeated. A mental parasite, designed by Szayel. But it should not have activated like this… strange." The hand in his hair paused before pulling away. "Go back to Soul Society and bring the healing taichou here. No one else." Starrk's tone was warning but not hostile. "If I detect anyone else I will leave and take him with me to Hueco Mundo, to be my pet and servant."

"You expect me to trust you?" Nanao said and Shunsui frowned at the tone. And she had completely omitted the honorifics.

"Show respect for Starrk-sama." He said harshly and there was a soft laugh above him. He blinked, looking up at the Espada. Why did he think that was funny?

"Ah Shunsui, you are very strange like this… mm. No, I do not expect you to trust me, but you have very little choice but to do what I say. He will defend me to the death, right now, and follow me anywhere. If you want him back, follow my instructions." Starrk said and Shunsui was a bit reassured by his firm tone. He was taking care of his disrespectful fukutaichou. Although, what did he mean by have him back? It didn't really matter, though. He existed to serve Aizen and his Espada.

"Very well." Her voice was stiff and Shunsui felt her go. He kept his attention on the man in front of him. For a while, he just enjoyed the feel of that gloved hand gently stroking his hair. It was so pleasant, being this close to him.

"I wish to apologize." The Espada said and Shunsui looked up at him curiously. There was a great weight of sorrow in his face. "For taking so long. I really had no idea this could have happened… I still wonder how it did." There was a pause and Shunsui could sense Starrk silently thinking. "…Tell me. How many others fell to Aizen's blade?"

"…Counting the Vizard? I think…" Shunsui had to think carefully about it, tallying them up in his mind. "Ten?" He was fairly sure. Starrk made a small, thoughtful sound.

"Leave out the Vizard and anyone of less than taichou rank. How many taichou did he defeat, using his sword? No other method." That was easier and Shunsui answered immediately.

"Three." Komamura didn't really count. His wounds had been a transferal from his bankai. "Myself, Hitsugaya and Soi-Fon."

"I see… I remember Hitsugaya. He's the taichou who fought Halibel, correct? And Soi-Fon defeated Barragan but only with considerable help." Starrk stroked his hair again and Shunsui half-closed his eyes in pleasure. He loved that touch and Starrk seemed to know it. "Of those three you would be the strongest. Correct?"

"Yes." He murmured, daring to rest his cheek against Starrk's hakama. The Espada didn't seem to mind. "I will be a very valuable asset to you, Espada-san." He heard the man sigh.

"I'm sure you would. It's a pity I can't take you… but despite that parasite, you still need to eat shinigami food. There are stores in Los Noches but not enough for any length of time. Hopefully, it won't be necessary." Starrk sounded troubled. Shunsui nodded although he did not want to be separated from the Espada. Although, if it was his will, he would do it. "Ah." Shunsui lifted his head as he felt the same thing Starrk had… Nanao was back, with Unohana Retsu. He sensed no one else. Very soon they were both in the clearing.

"Can you please explain what has happened to Kyoraku taichou, Espada-san?" Unohana asked pleasantly, the blood and gore not bothering her at all. Starrk answered as Shunsui glanced over his shoulder at her, resting a hand on the hilt of one of his swords. She was very dangerous, a potential threat to his master.

"A mental parasite. I don't know exactly how it works – it is most definitely not my area of expertise – but I know it is based on hollow energies and fused with his spine and brain." Starrk said and Shunsui listened, feeling vaguely curious. "It shouldn't have been able to sustain itself without the power of the Hogyoku. I believe it only managed to stay active and entrench itself because of the sheer strength of his reiatsu. Now that it's active, though, it needs to feed. The energy I gave him should sustain it long enough for you to find a way to remove it. If you allow it to starve to death, it will devour him in an effort to survive."

"I see. Can you give him to me, please?" She asked and Shunsui frowned at that. Then Starrk gripped his chin, tilting his head so he was meeting the Espada's eyes.

"Shunsui, I want you to go with her. Follow any command she gives you, do anything she wants. Do you understand?" Starrk said and Shunsui wanted to resist. It wasn't right, that they would be parted this way. "It is Aizen's will." He said and that quieted the nascent spark of rebellion. If it was what Aizen wanted then of course he had to do it.

"I understand." He acquiesced and moved as Starrk gently tugged him to his feet. Shunsui turned, looking at Unohana and Nanao. They were both looking at him and he saw Nanao still had her zanpakuto out. That didn't bother him a bit. She was no real threat to him and Starrk, unlike Unohana. But she didn't have her zanpakuto out, which was reassuring. He smiled at her charmingly. "Shall we, Retsu?" She smiled back.

"Of course. Follow me, Shunsui." She said and he followed her, completely calm and happy.

If this was what Coyote Starrk wanted, he would do it with a glad heart.

Shunsui woke up slowly, feeling very strange.

His head hurt and his mouth was terribly dry. As he tried to sit up, he groaned in pain, falling back. There was a searing pain going up and down his spine, which was only obvious when he moved.

"Sweet kami, what happened?" He murmured, trying to remember. Everything in his mind was hazy but he remembered… Katen Kyokotsu. She had been trying to speak to him. Suddenly gripped by fear, he reached out to her.

Shunsui? The voice of his zanpakuto made him sag in relief. He could hear her, really hear her. Can you remember? She sounded afraid. For him? That was not like Katen Kyokotsu at all. Shunsui blinked, trying to remember. What had happened to him?

"I… remember…" The images began bubbling up from the back of his mind and Shunsui's eyes went wide as he remembered. Then he surged up from bed, ignoring the pain as he lunged for the toilet.

He vomited violently, vaguely aware of someone's voice raised in alarm. He threw up until his belly was sore and he was bringing up nothing but bile and saliva. An arm went around his shoulders then, and began to gently pull him away. A very familiar voice murmured a soothing kido in his ear and Shunsui shuddered as his body began to calm, despite himself.

"Come back to bed, Shunsui." Unohana's voice was as soothing as her kido. But even with the influence of the kido on his body and mind, he couldn't stop shaking.

"I… I ate…" The horror of it was overwhelming. Did she not know what he had done? The hand on his shoulder gently squeezed him.

"We found the bodies, Shunsui. We know what happened. It was not your fault. Please, come back to bed. This is not good for you." She said in a gentle tone. He swallowed heavily before nodding. Then he remembered something else and blinked.

"Starrk… he saved me. He stopped me from killing Nanao." He whispered, remembering. "Why?" Why had the Espada helped him? Why had he apologized for not arriving sooner? He'd had no reason to do it at all, that Shunsui could see. Then he was being eased back into the bed and Unohana offered him some pills along with a cup of water. That reminded him of his thirst and he quickly popped the pills into his mouth before draining the cup. No doubt the medication was for the pain.

"I don't know. We searched for the Espada after we retrieved you, but he was nowhere to be found." Retsu said and Shunsui was almost glad. Despite what the Espada had done for him, his fate in Soul Society would be very uncertain. He was the strongest Espada, after all. "We believe he has returned to Hueco Mundo."

"I see. I owe him so much." If he had killed and eaten Nanao, Shunsui knew he would never have been able to forgive himself. He wasn't sure he could forgive himself for the deaths of the cadets, but he thought he would in time. Nanao… would have shattered his soul. A hand rested on his shoulder, giving him a comforting squeeze and he looked up to see Unohana smiling at him sympathetically.

"Rest, Shunsui. Let your body and mind recover." She said and he nodded, closing his eyes. He could feel the need for rest, the damage that had been done to his body. But at least his soul was intact. He would come through this, eventually. It would not be quick or easy, but he would do recover.

Thank you, Coyote Starrk.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the cat that got Starrk in trouble.

Starrk loved the little cat. She came to sleep with him every day. It was a constant in his life. Wake up, look around, see a sleeping cat. Often she would wake him with a soft paw, patting his face and asking him for petting and love.

When she vanished for one day, he wasn't too concerned. Perhaps she'd found something that interested her. The second day, though, he became quite worried. That wasn't right. What had happened to his cat?

The concerned Espada dithered for a while. She was just a cat. Was he really going to risk himself for a small animal? But she was the only thing he had, the only company in his enforced solitude. Trying to dampen his reiatsu as much as possible, he finally abandoned the Vizard's old hideaway to look for his cat.

It wasn't as hard as it might have been. His cat had the slightest trace of his reiatsu on her, from all the time they had spent together. Not enough for a shinigami to detect her, but Starrk knew his own signature intimately. And it was very similar to searching for Lilinette when she didn't want to be found.

He found his cat in a very strange place. There were cages? Each one containing an animal. Starrk searched among them, wondering why the humans were imprisoning the little beasts this way. For a moment he considered freeing them all before deciding against it. He didn't know why the humans were doing this, but presumably there was a reason. And he couldn't take care of all the dogs and cats. He just wanted his own cat back.

Finally, he found her. Starrk was pleased to see that she was well fed, well treated and very glad to see him. She meowed loudly as she saw him, reaching through the bars of her cage to touch him with a soft paw. He smiled at her and broke the lock on her cage with a simple flick of his wrist, releasing her from her prison. Then he gathered her up into his arms, carrying her off. He needed to get her home before someone detected him.

Starrk really thought he'd done it. He got back to the hideout and settled in on the cushions for a snooze. But it seemed he could be surprised, if someone was working very, very hard at it.

"Well well well! So this's where you've been hidin'." Starrk stiffened as his cat hissed. She huddled on his cushion, her fur bushed up with hostility. Starrk sat bolt upright, wondering why he couldn't sense anything even now. Then he winced as he saw the rotund Vizard, the one who had helped Soi Fon defeat Barragan. He'd caught a few glimpses and knew the man specialized in kido. Somehow, he'd concealed the others. The one speaking was the Vizard with the unsettling grin.

"You better not have messed up my stuff, arrancar!" That was the girl with the pigtails. With the two of them was the man with the silver hair and the girl with the green hair. Starrk swallowed as he stood. He was very badly outnumbered and still recovering from his injuries. The Vizard, in contrast, were in the best of health. They'd had the benefit of healing kido to speed their recovery, unlike the Espada.

"It's been how long? You didn't seem to be coming back for it." Starrk retorted as she scowled at him. "And I can't imagine I'm wearing your clothing." He was wearing someone's clothing. The Espada uniform had been boring him and there had been plenty of clothes to pick from, so he'd taken the ones that fit.

"That belonged to Rose, I think. Possibly Love." The silver haired man said and Starrk remembered the two Vizard he'd fought.

"Good. I hope it irritates them." He could be grouchy sometimes, although it was rare. But he still felt a bit angry at those two, particularly the one with the starfish hair. Taunting him about Barragan's passing had just been cruel. "Forgive me, but if you want this place back I should go." He really wasn't interested in fighting over it. He would miss his cat but she was a cat. She'd get by without him. Would he get by without her, though? He'd find a way.

"Nah, I don't think you should go so soon Starrk. It was Starrk, right?" The man with the teeth said pleasantly and Starrk just stared at him. "Kyoraku wants to thank you. Maybe you should come with us to Soul Society so he can do that properly, hey?"

"I can accept the sentiment from here." He said warily, dropping his hand to his sword. The Vizard fanned out and Starrk swallowed. He didn't think they were going to let him decline their 'invitation'.

"I'm sorry, but you must come with us. You are too powerful to remain free. You have earned some goodwill for Kyoraku taichou's rescue. Do not waste it, Espada." The silver haired man said but Starrk shook his head, drawing his sword.

"I can't." He simply couldn't trust them. Would they put him in a cage? Experiment on him? Starrk knew what Szayel would have done with a shinigami prisoner, what he HAD done. He expected nothing better from the shinigami. Tosen's bitter comments on the subject would have enlightened him, if he hadn't already known. He drew his sword as they drew theirs.

After that, things quickly got nasty. Starrk really hadn't expected anything else… he was too badly hurt, too badly outnumbered. But at least he could make them kill him. He concentrated on that, attacking wildly, hardly bothering with defense. Strangely, the Vizard were reluctant to take the openings he was giving them… well, most of them.

"HRRAGH!" The girl with pig tails pulled down her mask and charged up a cero. Starrk wasn't going to dodge, not really. He was paying attention to the silver haired one and simply didn't care if he lived or died. And his opponents seemed to sense that.

"Hiyori, no!" The leader of the group shoved her, disrupting her aim. Starrk wasn't planning on what happened next. Certainly, he wasn't trying to defend himself but he wasn't actively trying to commit suicide, either. But he happened to look in just the right direction to see what the cero would hit if he did nothing.

"NO!" He scooped up the terrified cat and enfolded her in a shield of blue reiatsu… just in time for the cero to hit him full in the back. It sent him crashing through a nearby wall and Starrk heard a terrified, feline squall, felt the blood suddenly flowing down his chest as half-healed wounds reopened. The pain was excruciating but he just held onto that ball of blue energy, stubbornly clinging to the one thing that still mattered to him. He was vaguely aware of cries behind him as everything grew distant.

Still holding tight to his protective shield, Starrk passed out.

Starrk? The voice was familiar. In his mind, it was associated with… pink. Starrk wrinkled his nose, feeling like he was floating on a cloud. Starrk? Are you awake?

"No. I am asleep." He said dreamily and heard that voice laugh. "It feels good. Don't wake me."

I won't then. Starrk vaguely felt the bed shift, but didn't really care. He was asleep and enjoying it. Hm… tell me. Why did you save Nanao from me? Why did you get involved at all?

"…I hate seeing people die. And it was all so pointless. That stupid parasite… do you know what it would have done, if you had managed to feed it?" Starrk said and vaguely heard a questioning murmur. "It would have just wandered around, mildly confused and looking for an Espada or Aizen. Until it got hungry again… then you would have attacked anyone with spiritual energy in Karakura town. So useless… it really wasn't very bright." It hadn't even been smart enough to realize Aizen was imprisoned. The limit of its' planning ability had centred around feeding itself. "Yet it had all of your power and skill. So many deaths for nothing… I had to do something. I hate death."

That seems strange for a hollow. The voice observed and Starrk sighed, still cushioned in warm lassitude. This was an odd dream, but he was willing to go with it.

"Yes, for most it would be, but not for me. So much death surrounded me… endless death, everywhere I could see. And nothing but me and the voices inside my head for company." Starrk said dreamily and hardly heard the next question. But it did reach him, vague and distant.

Voices? Most of us only hear voices when we're going insane, Espada-san. The voice sounded amused yet also concerned. Starrk chuckled softly, still in the grip of his dream.

"I only wish I had been insane… no, they were the voices of the newly dead. The souls I had absorbed in spite of myself… they screamed and cried, begged and raged at me. Some pleaded for me to save them, but I couldn't. I digested them and they were gone, but there were always more. More voices to scream at me in pain at their dissolution…" Starrk whispered, remembering the agony of it. "I hate death as much as I hate being alone. Hmm… you know, maybe I did go insane. I split my soul, made Lilinette. Was that crazy? Just me and myself, our thoughts bouncing off each other as we sat in the sand…" They had never discussed it. There had been no need to discuss it, because they both knew… they knew they were just halves of a whole and that made them poor company for each other. It was still better than nothing, but not by much.

Sweet kami. That voice sounded stunned. Starrk wondered why. This was just a dream, wasn't it? But then, it was probably his imagination. Of course a shinigami would be surprised by his revelations. If you were so alone, why didn't you take me with you?

"Where? Hueco Mundo? What would I have fed you? The parasite needed to feed on souls but your body needs shinigami food." That was a huge issue with that idea. And… "Take you to join me in my solitude? You have that white haired man… your fukutaichou, Nanao…? You must have a family. It would not have been right." Such bittersweet pain at the thought. How he would have welcomed a companion, a true companion, but not like that. Never like that. "No… loneliness is my cross to bear, and I will bear it. Even in Los Noches, I was alone. They were all afraid of me. Except Aizen, but I always knew he wasn't real." Starrk said drowsily.

Not real?

"No… lies on top of lies, a mask for this one, another mask for that one… but he underestimated Lilinette. He forgot that she is me, that we were one hollow… she could let me see her memories, and she did. Everything she knew, I knew." Starrk murmured, remembering. "Although I suppose it wasn't really his fault. I never enlightened him about how much we were one. Just me, myself and I… but she saw him playing his games and I understood. Everything about him was fakery, from his smile to his zanpakuto."

Yet, you still followed him? The voice said questioningly and Starrk sighed to himself. This was starting to feel real, but he was unwilling to abandon his comfortable warmth for the coldness of reality.

"What else was there to do? And he gave me what he promised. He taught me to control my power and used the Hogyoku to dampen me… he found strong hollows who could survive my power, gave me comrades. I wish he could have given me friends, but that was not up to him." The thought pained him, but it was the truth. Aizen could not dictate the actions of his Espada. "Just being able to talk to someone who wasn't me… it was worth it." The pain, the betrayal…. All still worth it, just for that. Scrunching his nose, Starrk smelled something… strange. Fishy? Unwillingly, he groaned, shifting. That slight movement brought him pain and his eyes finally opened. He blinked slowly, realizing that he was in a hospital bed? "Where am I?" He was awake. This was not a dream. And the fishy odor was coming from the man across from him? It was the taichou in pink, Kyoraku Shunsui, and he was holding a bento box with a mildly guilty expression. "What in hell are you eating? It smells nasty." Starrk grumbled and Shunsui smiled at him.

"Just some salmon roe sushi. Would you like a piece?" He offered innocently but Starrk could recognize a distraction when he saw one. He glowered at the shinigami across from him.

"Were you questioning me while I was half-conscious?" He asked and the guilt became more pronounced. "You were, weren't you."

"It was most enlightening, Starrk-san." Shunsui said sincerely and Starrk sighed, reaching up to rub his face. As he did, he noticed his gloves were missing. Along with the clothes he'd stolen from the Visored, replaced with some kind of gown? Something that was clearly meant to facilitate access to his wounds. Reaching down, he pulled back the gown and grimaced slightly at the sight. It wasn't pretty.

"I'm surprised I'm still alive." That errant cero had completely reopened his half-healed wounds. The cero… Starrk suddenly stiffened. "My cat!"

"Er… she's fine, Starrk-san." Shunsui sounded mildly pained and Starrk blinked at him. "Much better off than you are, or anyone who's tried to handle her. How did you find such a vicious little creature?"

"Eh?" That surprised him. "She's not vicious. She's adorable." He protested and Kyoraku lifted his eyebrows. "Can you bring her to me? She must be afraid." Maybe that was why she was acting out. The shinigami looked rather dubious but set aside his food to fetch the cat.

He brought her in inside a carrier. She was hissing like an angry teakettle, but that turned into a very loud mew as she saw him. Shunsui settled the carrier onto the bed beside him and Starrk smiled, sticking a finger into the cage. Soft paws patted him and she licked his finger, showing her affection in the usual way. Starrk freed his finger and used it to gently scratch her head, smiling as she began to purr.

"See? Adorable." He said and the shinigami laughed.

"Only to you! I wouldn't believe it if I weren't seeing it." He marveled and Starrk just shrugged, looking the carrier over. It wasn't locked and it was the work of a moment to figure out the door. He popped it open and let out his cat, smiling as she rubbed against him lovingly. "What's her name?"

"Hm? I don't know. She hasn't told me." He said truthfully and the other man smiled at him as he picked up his bento box again. The cat was turning around and kneading his blankets, all the signs of a feline looking for a place to sleep.

"You know, Espada-san, she can't talk. If you want her to have a name you have to give her one." He said gravely, but there was amusement in his tone. Starrk quirked an eyebrow at him before glancing over the cat. "And soon, or she'll be named 'evil witch.'" That sounded like a bit of self-censoring, to the Espada.

"Mmm." Starrk vaguely knew the man was right. He wasn't an idiot, he knew the cat couldn't speak. Still, he'd been oddly reluctant to name her. But perhaps now was the time. "She'll be… Sweetpea. My darling little Sweetpea." He said, wondering where that name had come from. Who knew? Smiling, he reached down to pet her and blinked as he felt something on his neck. A necklace? Glancing down, he saw the black metal of a restraining collar. Not a surprise although not welcome. "What do you intend to do with me, Taichou-san?" He asked quietly, lifting his gaze to the man across from him.

"Well, first I want to thank you for saving Nanao from me." Kyoraku said seriously and Starrk nodded, eyes darkening as he remembered. "And most of the cadets. We would have lost them all, if you hadn't intervened." Starrk winced as he remembered the deaths. But Shunsui was right, if he had done nothing the parasite would have devoured them all. As it was, they had only lost perhaps a quarter of them before he'd stopped it.

"I took too long." He muttered but Shunsui just shook his head with a sad smile. "Gratitude is fleeting, Taichou-san. What do you intend to do with me?" That was the elephant in the room. Starrk wouldn't be the least bit surprised to hear that his execution was scheduled for tomorrow. And there would not be a single thing he could do to avoid it. Perhaps his fatalism showed in his expression because Shunsui frowned, setting down his bento box.

"Please, call me Shunsui. You've earned the right to use my first name, Starrk." He said seriously and the Espada blinked. "As for what we'll do with you… that depends a bit on you." Shunsui reached over to hook a finger under the retaining collar, forcing him to look up, their eyes to meet. Starrk was suddenly reminded of how he'd handled the taichou, when he was under the influence of the parasite. It felt more intimate, though. Almost uncomfortably so… Starrk swallowed, feeling that finger against his skin as he looked into those grey eyes. "You know, you don't have to be alone anymore." Shunsui said softly and Starrk felt almost hypnotized. Long forgotten desires welled up, from the back of his mind, and he was all too aware of how close the other man was. Would the shinigami be disgusted if he knew – "YEOW!" The moment shattered like glass and Starrk blinked as Shunsui jerked away, gripping his hand.

"Sweetpea!" He looked at his cat, who was hissing angrily at the man who had invaded her personal space. "Bad cat! Bad!" He admonished her but she just blinked at him, her fur settling into false innocence. "You are going to be a problem." He'd never considered his pet as an impediment to his love life because he had no love life. Of course, he might not have one here, either. Starrk was willing to bet the odds were against it. Sighing, he gently petted his cat, listening to her purr. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's alright. We've gotten used to it." Shunsui said, regarding the claw marks on his hand with a pained expression. Then he reached out to gently grip the Espada's shoulder, carefully avoiding the cat. "Please think about it, Starrk. You're going to be recovering for some time." He said quietly and Starrk nodded, almost speechless. "I need to get to my Division. But if you need anything, let the healers know."

"I will. Thank you." He said, watching the man go with deeply mixed emotions. On one hand, the shinigami had stabbed him in the back and done his level best to kill him. He'd cost Starrk dearly, forced his Lilinette back into his soul collection. And yet… "I don't want to be alone anymore." He whispered, feeling the pain of it. "You don't count." He added to Sweetpea. She didn't care, just purring some more. "Ah… I have to think about it." Starrk wasn't sure what his options really were, yet. Shunsui hadn't really spelled it out. But it sounded like one of them would be remaining. What would the conditions be?

He would have to think very hard about it.


End file.
